I Never Thought I'd Fall For You
by hugsandkisses101ash
Summary: Kim Crawford. She was always the girl who thought she'd gone through enough to know and understand love. But, what happens when her dreams, imagination and her so called knowledge about love goes wrong? And what happens when she realizes who she really loves? What will happen when she realizes what love truly means? "I never thought I'd fall for you." KICK! Rated T.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey peeps! It's been a long time and I had a big break from writing but I'm back now! WITH ANOTHER STORY! Well, what can I say? It's brand new and natural. It's about something that happened to me… combined with a few of my dreams and everything, obviously LOL. But yes, I'm back with another story! I know I have a few stories that I have to continue, but this one really came to me and I just couldn't help but jot it down! WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kickin' It!**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

_Pressure. Schools. Exams. Sports. Friends. Life. Love. Love. Love..._

_That is what brought Kim to the trouble of her life. That is what brought Kim to finally understand what love means. _

_She was always the girl who thought she'd gone through enough to know and understand love._

* * *

_I chuckled. Was she seriously serious? "Umm... Grace... that doesn't sound like true love to me!"_

_"Well, then what is?" Grace shot back at me. I smiled at her. _

_"True love is when you both have everything in common. When you both are equal puzzle pieces. When you both have the same attitude. When you both are just like each other in characteristics, behavior..."_

_"What are you saying, Kim?" Grace asked me._

_I chuckled and looked at her. "Opposites never attract, Gracie... the first love works... only that... nothing else... and obviously not opposites... pshh!"_

* * *

_But, what happens when her dreams, imagination and her so called knowledge about love goes wrong?_

* * *

_"Kim? Are you okay?" Sammy asked me. I gulped and turned around._

_"I don't know, Sammy... I... I feel so wrong... UGH! Jack! I hate him! UGH!"_

_"Aww, what happened?" Sammy asks me concerned, "What did he do?"_

_"He. that bastard proved me wrong... he proved me wrong about love... BASTARD! I'LL GET HIM ONE DAY!"_

* * *

_And what happens when she realizes who she really loves? What will happen when she realizes what love truly means?_

* * *

_He slowly leaned in an inch, waiting for me to do the same. So, I did. I leaned in too. I saw him smile softly and he leaned in closer with me. That was barely a centimeter between our lips to connect. Take a chance Kim. You can do this. I slowly leaned in, closing the gap between us._

_Sparks and butterflies flew around in my tummy as I couldn't help but go into my own la la land. Our feelings collided each other's feelings and we knew we liked each other. I felt so loved for once. I felt like I was in love. _

* * *

_Will her high school story be a disaster or will she make the right choice and live happily for ever after?_

_"I never thought I'd fall for you."_

* * *

** A/N: Soooo… how was my introduction?! I know it was short but just decided to give you guys a little preview! I hope you guys liked this! **

**Well, please leave a little review guys! That helps a lot!**

**Xoxo**

**Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	2. Story of My Life

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with my second chapter! HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Too lazy to own a show… or "Story of My Life"… mehh I'll just sit here and eat junk food!**

**P.S - Oh by the way, the story is going to be narrated in Kim's P.O.V. MOST OF THE TIME! Annndd, anything in here written in **_**italics**_** refers to either thoughts or flashbacks (if mentioned). **

**Chapter 2: Story of My Life**

"Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone..," I slammed my ears shut as I tried to walk through the crowd. _Did I even ask for this? Did I? Then why am I at a One Direction concert?!_

"WHO ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MEET, SAMMY?!" I screamed over the noise to my best friend, who was leading me somewhere.

"YOU'LL SEE!" she screamed back and I groaned. _Surprise: the word I hate in the English language!_

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab mine and pull me out the outside theatre and into the club. I groaned. I hated coming here!

"Kim, it's okay! Just keep on walking… you might like who we're gonna meet!" Sammy told me while pulling me through the dance floor.

"Alright, but you gotta calm yourself!" I said while chuckling walking along with her. She looked back at me and smiled… very dangerously, I should mention.

"What?" I asked smiling back at her. She smirked. _Seriously, Sammy?_

"Nothing." She replied, still smirking.

"Spill it, Sammy!" I told her warningly, but smiling at the same time.

"Okay… so… I present to you… ISAAC!" She told me smiling. I grinned at her. _Oh this is so cute!_

"You mean the guy you've been talking about so much lately?" I teased her. She blushed a bright red and nodded. Slowly she moved out of the way, showing me who it was.

My eyebrows scrunched together almost immediately at the sight. The sight of 'Isaac', a strange guy, and Jerry. _At least I know two names so far…_

"Jerry!" I squealed and went up to him, giving him a light hug. The stranger looked at me. A lot. More of like stared at me. Awkwardly I went up to him and waved in his face. "Uh, you okay?" I asked. _Not the best words to say when meeting for the first time, you know!_

He just seemed to think a shrug was a reply. So I smiled at him a little uncomfortably and looked back at Jerry, motioning him to introduce who the weirdo was. And he did.

"Kim, this is Jack! Jack Brewer." He said pointing to the weirdo. I gave him a little smile before turning to Isaac. Then he pointed to Isaac and said, "This is Isaac Brewer. And as you can see, they are brothers!" Jerry introduced enthusiastically. I smiled and shook hands with Isaac. He seemed to be so much more outgoing than Jack. Ugh.

Jerry then came up to me and whispered, "Kimmy, sorry about Jack. He is a little reserved." I nodded understandingly.

"Jerry… how come Gracie's not here?" I asked concerned. He shrugged. "She said she was busy." He replied and walked back to Jack. I sighed.

So this is practically what my life had been forever. Sammy, Grace and Jerry are my best friends since kindergarten. As far as I can remember, we've done so many things together. Sammy is the one who drags me into trouble. She might drag me into trouble but she helps my way through it. She's pretty much the reason I have my priorities straight. Or else, I'd be all over the place.

Grace is different form all of us. She's probably not my closest friend but she's been with me through so many things that I just can't let her go. She's completely girly and she's the reason I actually started watching T.V shows. Her life and breath is fashion. Her words, not mine… But she is really the nicest person you could ask for. Except when she's mad… You don't want her mad. Like once she beat Jerry into asking his crush out and it was one horrible sight…

Talking about Jerry, I guess he would be my closest friend of all time. Whenever Grace and Sammy get into an argument, I leave the drama and Jerry would be my paradise. We're so close and he knows everything… and I mean every single thing about me. He makes me laugh, he makes me hot chocolate and he makes life way better.

So as you can see, without these people, I really don't know how I'll live. It's just simple difficult to live without them. They're the best friends someone can ever have and-

"So Kim you wanna dance?" Sammy asked me while nudging me towards Jack. _Um okay, but why?_

"Um sure…?" I told… no asked her. She rolled her eyes at me and pointed at Jack. She came up to me and said, "He seems lonely… go give him some company!" She winked at me. _Wink. She winks at me. WINK! Ugh I'm gonna murder her!_

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M THE GIRL FOR THAT?" I yelled at her. She shushed me. "Be quiet, what if he hears!" She tells me seriously. _Is she drunk? Does she know what she's doing? Should I take her to the hospital?_

"Whyyyyy?" I whined and stomped my foot. I don't wanna!

"Please… for me! Isaac might be like your friends are ignoring my brother so I hate you!"

"Then you should just leave him…" I said smirking. She rolled my eyes and pushed me to Jack. Since I couldn't find a way out of this MESS, I went up to him a smiled. _Actually, fake smiled._

"Hey, you wanna dance?" I asked him as politely as possible.

"Nahh, that's not my thing!" He replied, fake smiling back at me. _OH NO HE DIDN'T!_

"Why not? Do I not look danceable material to you?"

He shook his head. _Oh the nerve of this guy!_

**A/N: THAT'S A WRAP! Lol okay so how'd you guys like it? I hope it was good enough! **

**SEE YA LATER!**


	3. Knowing You Better

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with my second chapter! HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T WANNA OWN A SHOW!… or "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 or "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz or "Beautiful Liars" by Beyonce/Shakira… IF YOU WANT, I CAN EAT CAKE… I LOVE CAKE…**

**Chapter 3: Knowing You Better**

"And can you tell me why I don't look like dancing material to you BEFORE I BREAK YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING!" I tried not to scream but ended up screaming anyway. Poor guy, he got on the rough side of me.

Once again, he seemed to think a shrug was a good enough answer for Kim Crawford. _That's it, y'all! I'm taking Jerry and dancing to the next song that comes up. Forget being nice!_

Right then, a familiar tune played. I smiled as soon as I realized. _OH YEAH! That's my JAM!_

"Oh, yeah… Oh!  
Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave…" I turned to Jerry, my expression on his face. We both smiled… more like laughing creepily. We both ran to the dance floor while grabbing Sammy and Isaac, jumping up and down like little kids.

"AND IT GOES LIKE THIS  
TAKE ME BY THE TOUNGUE AND I'LL KNOW YOU  
KISS ME TILL YOU'RE DRUNK AND I'LL SHOW YOU  
ALL THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER, I'VE GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER, I'VE GOT THE MOO-O-OVES LIKE JAGGER." We screamed together.

Everybody started clapping to the beat as all of us started to dance randomly. I did a little cat walk with my hands up while singing with attitude as a few people around me started to dance too. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jack slightly shaking his head at me. After the song ended, the D.J put up a new song for us as we were starting to go crazy on the floor. _See, now that's why I hate this club. All I need is a good song to play and I go crazy!_

I recognized the tune of Dynamite as everybody cheered for the song. We all clapped and danced around fools. Soon, Jerry was in the middle of a crowd showing off his skills. Then, Isaac was up. Showing off his skills he winked at Sammy, who just blushed and turned around.

"Yo Jack! Show some moves bro!" Jerry called out to Jack. For once, he actually seemed to reply.

"Nah, man… I'm good." I rolled my eyes. I barely know this guy for two hours and he's already getting on my nerves.

"Jack Brewer… there's no dancing without you in it yo! COME ON! JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK!" The D.J started to chanted. Soon the whole crowd joined in on.

Suddenly, I heard him say the word. _Yes._

I spun around to see him come up to the dance floor, smirking at me. _Why me?!_

The song started to replay and he did a few impressive moves. Then he did the famous Moon Walk move then spun around facing me.

I blinked. I smirked at him and yelled, "Hit it!" Right then, Beautiful Liars began to play.

"He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful liar  
Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about…" I spun around and made a wave with my body. My hands traveled down my sides and I just smirked at him. I spun around again and dipped my head down, bringing it back up with a whole lot of my hair flying.

"WHOOOOOOO!" I heard Jerry yell as everyone continued with the dancing. Jack smiled at me and came up to me.

"I usually don't like having conversations, but hello!" He told me, sticking his hand out. I smiled.

"Glad to know I'm special." I said and shook his hand. He let go then started walking towards the bar stools. Since Sammy, Jerry and Isaac left, I really didn't know where to go. So, I decided why not just follow him.

"So, you know Jerry?" I asked, trying to make some talk.

"Yeah… we met in camp last summer and found out a few weeks ago that we live close by. So he just called me to hang out and all." He replied casually while sitting on one of the stools, giving me a plain look. Like no emotion. Emotion = ZERO.

"That's nice… I have known him for like 13 or 14 years now." I said smiling. He nodded and replied with a "Cool."

"So, nice dance moves out there." I said smirking.

"You too." He said smiling.

"Oh… I thought I was not the danceable material?" I asked him. _HA! Gotcha!_

"Well, you're not… at least, not my type! I was just being nice." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you even have a type?" I asked him annoyed. _Hasn't been five minutes before I started talking to him and I'm already in a bad mood. Way to go Jack!_

"Uh yea..? I mean, of course… who wouldn't… right?" He stuttered. STUTTERED.

"You're stuttering. You're hesitating." I said with a blank face, waiting for his reaction.

"And you have an attitude… look! We all have problems!" he replied sarcastically. Suddenly, he got and started walking away while drinking sprite from a sprite can.

"Hey! Excuse me… I'll have you know that I am much liked and I have a great attitude."

"Yeah sure!" He replied back while smirking.

"What makes you think I have a bad attitude?" I shot back.

"You talking. You're short-tempered, rude and weird." He said normally. _As if that wasn't rude!_

"Oh right and what you said was so totally the nicest thing to say."

"Don't drag me into this, we're talking about you," he told me while turning around, "And the truth hurts, sweetheart." He smirked and walked off again.

"Grrr…" I said and stomped my foot hard on the floor.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder. "What?" I said roughly to the person.

"Uh, it's getting late, you wanna head home?" I heard Sammy ask.

I turned around and smiled at her. "I'd be glad to leave!" I said and started to pull her out of the club.

"No wait! Let's go say bye to Isaac, Jerry and Jack first!" I turned around and glared at her.

"Yo! Kim he's my date and I don't wanna be rude, got it?" She told me sternly and pulled me back inside. Once again, we were walking through the dance floor. She was pulling me to where the guys were sitting so that we could say bye.

"Yo people, we're leaving now! Byee!" She told Jack and Jerry. I saw Isaac smile at her and stand up, bringing her into a hug. "Bye." He told her and we waved at all of them. The second we turned around, I was already dashing my way through the crowd, waiting to head home.

"So, nice night, huh?" Sammy said dreamily. I chuckled.

"You guys are cute together. Now that's true love!" I encouraged her.

"Well, what can I say? I'm just awesome like that!" She said sarcastically and we laughed a little.

Suddenly, Sammy's phone rang. I cocked my eyebrows at her. Who's calling at this time?

"One sec." she apologized and took the phone out her back pocket.

"Hello… Oh, hey Grace! …. What? Why not?... well, that's sad… me, really? NONONONO… calm down… she's not gonna kill you, there was some chemistry okay? I shouldn't… but come on, she's one of us… I swear to god Gracie Bella O'Hara I feel like murdering you right now… and why shouldn't I… No. Hell No… Yes! OMG did you know? Isaac was there and I wanted you to meet him but apparently not what you wanted to do… Yeah, I guess you're right… Alright! Okay Bye!" Sammy finally finished the call.

"That was Grace? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO HER? She's been ignoring us for a week now…" I say annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Um… well… she'll tell you tomorrow… so please don't get mad!"

"Okay fine. But she better!"

"She will… don't worry Kim… but promise me that you won't ditch her forever for this…" Sammy says and I nod. I didn't know what else to do.

I don't know what Grace is up to but it better not be something dangerous…

**A/N: Hello peoples who read this story… Just wanted to say, THANKS FOR READING! Oh and I've got 8 reviews for this story which is a lot for me so THANK YOU! I very much enjoy the appreciation and I also get immensely inspired.**

**Oh and before I forget, why don't you guys just leave a review? Tell me what you think Grace is up to.**

**Here's a hint: IT'S NOT SOMETHING GOOD. Boy is she in trouble!**

**THANKS FOR READING! Love you people forever! **


End file.
